Not Human
by Nymeria-TheLostWolfQueen
Summary: Jasper Cullen is the one Cullen that no body fully understands. What if though that he and the rest of the Cullen's finally met that one person that does. This is set after Breaking Dawn when the Cullen's are studying in Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Human**

 **Jasper**

I walked closer to the unknown girl and frowned slightly. She was bout my age and was fair in skin with platinum blonde hair that fell onto her back. Bright blue eyes that seemed to know things.

I looked up and noticed that Alice had been talking to me all this time.

"Jasper..? Did you hear me?"

I looked at her and nodded.

"The blue one. You said the blue one for Bella"

She smiled brightly, and squeezed my hand gently.

"Aww Jazz, you do care!" She said happily, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone…"

"Tell anyone what?" asked Emmett.

"Honestly Jasper, we already know. Trust me. Underneath all of that… You're a marshmallow" Rosalie gestured to all of me and smirked.

Alice shook her head laughing. She squeezed my hand again and went to where Bella and Edward where standing. I hated going to new schools. College was no different to a high school.

I could see it was going to be a long semester. Already Alice was looking at a dress for the upcoming dance party to get the first years use to each other. Honestly I thought it would be a waste of time to go but Alice insisted that that we all went. Including me. And much that I hated these things, I could never say no to Alice.

I walked to the classroom with Emmett and Rosalie with Alice going with Bella and Edward. Sitting at three of the four table and chairs I assumed that no one would need to take the fourth. Yet it was full except the one seat that was near us when the blonde hair girl showed up.

"You must be Ameila" Mr James said, after already taking the roll.

"Mia, if you don't mind. Sorry I'm late." Mia said, walking over to the table beside me. I tried to smile and Rosalie chuckled slightly so that only Emmett and I could hear. I probably looked like I was going to murder someone. Which really I shouldn't be joking about, truth be told.

She sat down and began to unpack a notebook and pen from her bag. She nodded her head in my direction and I tried to smile less creepily in return. I think it failed because she looked away hurriedly. Oh well I thought to myself. At least there's no way now that she will want to be around me twenty four seven. She doesn't seem the type of girl to fall for my supposable charm as Alice keeps saying that I do. She seems smarter than that. Different. Unique. Something not quite…Human.

 ***I love Jasper in Twilight and thought he as a whole needs some more attention then what he got. So I'm writing a fanfic about him and the rest of the gang, please review and hope you like it so far***

 **~Nymeria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haniel**

I must remember to refer to myself as Amelia. Mia seemed like a good human nickname. Like Gabriel calls me Nia. Nia and Mia are similar. I hoped that this would have been easier to do, but I now understand that I stick out like a sore thumb in this place. I willed myself to do better.

I stood quietly at the door and sighed inwardly, my power seeking release but I refused it. I opened the door and the teacher spoke.

"You must be Amelia" he said nervously, most humans recognising power amongst my people.

"Mia, if you don't mind. Sorry I'm late." I smiled widely at him, reassuringly. I walked over to the seat that was free. I froze slightly when I realised who I sat beside. I got out what was needed for the lesson and focussed on breathing like a human would. Trying to refocus.

"Hi. I'm Alice." The short brown haired girl said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She gestured to him.

"The one that isn't talking, is Jasper. Nice to meet you Mia."

"Likewise Alice." I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and looked to the front of the room and began to write the due dates in my notebook, a gift from Gabe.

"Wow, I love your hair. And your dress. And basically your whole style…!" Alice said excitedly. I smiled briefly at her, still trying to listen to what the teacher at the front of the room was saying.

"Alice…" warned Jasper quietly.

She frowned slightly and shushed him gently.

He smiled at her and I smiled too feeling his levels rise. I haven't felt this peaceful in a while I thought to myself.

It was a nice change. Most of my charges didn't have that person to change their outlook on themselves. I would need Alice's help to heal his heart.

The class then ended and Alice waved goodbye and Jasper followed after her.

"Don't you want to go after him… Haniel?" A quiet, terrible voice whispered.

 ***Please review***

 **~Nymeria**


End file.
